


We Need to Talk

by scatterthewords



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, baby fic is not my strong suit, filling prompts is hard sometimes, i mean there are no actual babies in this but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthewords/pseuds/scatterthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has something to tell the Doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> (This was a bit of a stretch since I don’t think that TenToo and Rose are the types to have children. I think they’d just continue to adventure and live dangerously and have lots of sex. But for you, lovely Anon, I will write it anyways.)

The door banged open and he pounded down the hall, gasping for breath. What he wouldn’t give to have that old respiratory bypass back again. “Rose?” he called out, wincing at the breathless panic in his voice. He skidded passed the kitchen and the living room, but she wasn’t to be found there.

“ROSE?!” he called out, darting towards the bedroom. He yanked the door open and tumbled inside.

She sat on the floor next to the bed, blinking up at him in surprise. “Your shift get over early?”

He looked around the room and then back to her, pulling air in desperately. “You… You said we needed to talk.”

Her cheeks tinged red a bit and she glanced to the floor, shrugging her shoulders. “I meant when you got home. At your usual time.”

He dropped the bag from his shoulder onto the floor. “I thought…” He motioned around the empty room.

She peeked up at him. “What, Doctor?”

“I thought… there was an emergency. Might need help fending off some aliens.”

“And we would need to talk about that?” She raised her eyebrows at him.

His heart dropped into his stomach as the thought that had been skittering around the back of his mind slammed to the front, the real reason she must have told him “she wanted to talk.” Didn’t those trash tele shows he’d watched when he first got here say that was always a bad sign?

He was to her before he’d even thought to move, crouching on the ground and pulling her into his arms. “Rose, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Whatever it is I did, I’m sorry, I’ll fix it. Please,” his voice cracked, but he just swallowed the lump in his throat, “please don’t leave me.”

Her peel of laughter had not been what he was expecting. He pulled back to look at her. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, guiding his lips to her own.

Once his heart had started fluttering for an entirely different reason, she pulled back, smiling at him. “I told you, you’re not gettin’ rid of me that easy. Forever, yeah?”

He pulled her tight against him, wrapping his body around hers.

She squirmed lightly in his lap and he growled, nipping at her ear.

She giggled and eased back, putting another hand on his cheek to stop him. “Really, though, Doctor, we need to talk.”

His heart bottomed out again, but he did his best to ignore it. “Alright, then, lets talk. I’m good at talking, me. "The Unstoppable Gob,” you’ve called me more than once. What would you like to talk about? Maybe about that a–“

"Doctor,” she interrupted, putting her hand over his mouth. His mouth! Like he was a five year old! His lip protruded in a pout, bumping into her palm. “I meant more like I have something to tell you.”

Mouth still stoppered, he nodded at her.

“Remember how we were looking at that house outside the city the other week because it had that nice pond that would be perfect for the accelerated growth of the TARDIS?”

He raised his eyebrows and nodded at her.

“Welllll,” he smirked behind her hand at her drawing out the word like he always did, “I think we should go ahead and get it, because… we’ll need the extra space.”

He hand fell away, but he stayed silent, staring at her. Things were shifting in his brain, whirring at light speed, but he still couldn’t catch up to what she was implying.

“Doctor..?” she prodded.

“Rose, I… What? I just… I mean… What?”

She chewed on her bottom lip, worry creeping into her eyes. “I’m pregnant, Doctor.”

His hands fell from around her waist, thumping onto the floor.

“Is that… alright?”

He blinked, and a wide grin spread across his face. “Alright? Rose, that, that… that’s BRILLIANT.” He pulled her to him, kissing her with as much enthusiasm and none of the sorrow of that first kiss on that beach so long ago.

Suddenly he jerked back, pulling her to her feet before he dashed out of the room towards the phone. “We’ve got to call the real estate agent! Papers take a long time to file, Rose, that’s what they always say on the tele. And we’ve got to get… Ooh! We’ve got to get paint to paint the baby’s room a stimulating color, and we’ll have to get a crib and a buggy and toys and books and oh how long do babies take to learn how to read? No matter, we can read them to the little guy or girl.” He skidding on his dash, standing in the hall, phone in his hand. “I hope it’s a girl and has your beautiful eyes. Oh wait! What if it’s a boy, and he’s got my wonderful hair? What if they’re twins, and then we can have the best of both worlds! I mean, not that we won’t have the best anyways, nothing but the best for our little tot. Oh I’m going to have to scrounge back through my memories to pull out some lessons we learned at the Academy. Should we send our child to public school and supplement his or her education at home, or should we homeschool? Our child, Rose.” He ran up to her, pulling her against him again. “Our child. Can you imagine it?”

Before she could respond he dashed towards the kitchen again, shouting something about calling the realtor. She leaned against the doorway, watching him run, a happy smile on her face as her hand traced over her flat stomach. Yeah, they were going to be okay.


End file.
